Sweet Surrender
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT WakabaXSaionji. Saionji has regrets for what he's done to Wakaba in the past, but can a snowy day and a talk over tea make things right between them? R&R! REVISED


**A/N: Yep wrote another one. I've been writing beyond all belief over here, and I've been working on other fics of mine. Sorry you all haven't seen me in a while; I've had to pull out of things and such.**

**I'm back in action on at least.**

**Sweet Surrender**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

"Utenaaaaaa! Come and get me!" Wakaba called as she ran through the snow.

Tenjou Utena bent over in the snow, stuffing it together in the form of a sphere. "In a minuet!" The pink haired prince replied.

The recent snowfall over Ohtori signed no classes, so the students had all of the time in the world to have fun and take pleasure in their day off of school, all except one isolated figure, who stood amongst the falling flakes.

_'It's cold today…' _The figure thought as he walked through the white fluff.

He looked towards the skies, which were covering Ohtori Academy with a colorless snowfall. Tiny soft flakes adorn his already pastel skin and frosted his emerald green hair.

_'Cold and lonely out here by myself.__ This place, which seems so full of life, can be rather dead at times, or, perhaps I am dead myself…' _Saionji glanced around at the fellow students of Ohtori Academy. Many were on foot through the snow and talking, making snowmen and snow angels, or engaged in snowball wars.

The green haired man sighed to himself and looked despondent.

"Can't get me Utena!" The spunky schoolgirl said as she dodged a fast airborne snowball, thrown by her friend, Tenjou Utena.

"I'll get you yet, Wakaba!" The pink haired prince smiled.

All of a sudden, the chestnut haired girl peered from behind a tree. "Oh Utena!"

"Ha! Gotch'a!" The tomboy yelled as she threw a snowball straight for Wakaba's face.

"Uwah!" Wakaba yelled and ducked, revealing the forlorn man behind her.

Saionji turned his head slowly, revealing the grief-stricken look on his face. His eyes were closed. Utena and Wakaba's faces lit up with surprise as they saw the events about to unfold.

**Splat!**

The school girl gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oops." Her friend sweat dropped.

_'Hey! That's Saionji!' _Wakaba thought, then ran over to him.

"Are you all right?" She asked, clearing the snow from his face.

"Huh? Wakaba?..." Saionji looked at the girl who had once let him stay in her dorm while he was expelled.

"Hey! Are you all right?" The girl asked, clearing the last of the now from the kendoist's cheek. Realizing what she had done, she blushed and let her hand graze his cheek before letting it rest at her side.

"I'm fine. Thanks." He turned his head away.

_'Wakaba…How can I bear to look at you? I had promised to protect you, and instead, I am the reason you wore that black rose crest ring…_

_You really wanted that hair clip, didn't you? I remember the look on your face when I gave it to you. You were so happy, and ever since that day, I hadn't seen that happiness return in your eyes._

_I had already ruined it, scarring your own innocence as I had mine many years ago…'_

A small hand was laid on the vice president's shoulder, making him jerk at the temperate touch against his icy form. Saionji slowly turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the cheery girl.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble…" Wakaba looked down and fiddled with her scarf. "Could you stop by my room for some hot tea?"

"Sure." He replied, with more melancholy in his voice then he would have liked to show.

The girl made a noise, as if what he had said stopped her in her tracks. "Y-You will?"

He nodded a soundless nod. The man figured he had owed her that much. Wakaba's face seemed to shine brightly, as she smiled a happy smile, much like the one she had when he had spent time with her in dorm room and Saionji couldn't help but notice…

_'She really does like being around me, doesn't she? '_

**II.**

In Wakaba's dorm room, the two sat there, drinking tea nonchalantly. She was happy to see Saionji in her dorm room again. All of the familiar senses were coming back to Saionji as he sat there and remembered when he had practically lived in the small room.

"So, how've you been?" The young girl said as she took a sip from her cup and sat it on the table.

"The same stuff, I suppose." Saionji told her, looking tranquil yet poignant.

"I really am sorry about the snowball fight…" She was cut off.

"Don't apologize. I probably deserved it."

"No." Wakaba insisted. "You didn't."

_'How can she say that? After I just left her so coldly?'_

The chestnut haired girl smiled, and then wore an anomalous look on her face, which made Saionji look a bit peculiar as well.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I feel so stupid! I forgot to ask if you wanted a blanket or something. You looked cold out there."

"I guess I was a little cold." Saionji replied.

She hopped up to get him a cover. When Wakaba came back, she began to pull the cover around his shoulders, as she was doing that, seeing how the cover was big enough for 5 people, she pulled a part of the cover she was kneeling on, which made her pull the material out from under her knees, making her fall into Saionji, who held his tea cup out, so nothing would spill on them and burn them.

"S-Sorry. Here let me get up." Wakaba replied, blushing.

But before she could get up, she felt arms enfold around her.

"Huh?" Was the muffled noise coming from Saionji's chest, where her head was buried.

"Would you like to share? You must be cold too." He replied. _'I'm going to show her, that I'm not such an arrogant asshole. I can be her prince…'_

"S-Saionji?" Wakaba put a hand to his chest and looked up at him, blushing.

"Wakaba…I'm sorry I hurt you. The Black Rose Circle had told me that if I gave that hairclip to them, they'd reverse my discharge…"

"So you didn't give it to Anthy?"

"Of course not…but I did think it was almost too good to be true, to get my expulsion reversed by such a simple thing. I still haven't given you that gift, have I?"

"No, but…"

Before she knew it, the both of them were laying on the ground, with Saionji atop her, heliotrope eyes looking into cinnamon. Wakaba's breath caught in her throat, she was unable to articulate. A sense of anxious and shyness shone in her eyes.

"I said I would get you something expensive, right?"

A silent nod was produced.

"Well, the gift I'm offering you isn't much, but would you accept me as your gift?"

Cinnamon eyes widened at the odd question, but then another silent nod was produced. Shortly after the silent nod, there was a tender touch of lips as the two lay there, entangled in the blankets, catching up on all of the lost time.

There was a subtle, sweet surrender of the heart, and it was very clear to Wakaba now…

She had finally found her prince.

**Owari**

**A/N: First fic in a long time, sorry about that. I've been in a depression and a lot of other stuff took hold on my life. I'm in fuzzy mode emotional wise, so sorry if this isn't my best characterization fanfic.**

**Thanks to Red Rose Touga for beta reading this.**** If you actually like it, you can go check out my other stuff. You can also read Red Rose Touga and Hinoto Nobukaze's things, they are really talented authors, and deserve a lot more credit then they get.**

**RR.**


End file.
